non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Vikavolt
Vikavolts are a species of stag beetle indigenous to the islands of the Alola Region of the Pokémon World, notable for their capacity for electrical charges. Considered to be Bug Types in their larval stage and Bug/Electric types in their pupal and imago stages, the Vikavolts have distinctive behavior between each and every stage of development and are known for their interesting Imago-Pupal symbiosis. Lifecycle Grubbin frame|left After being hatched as an egg, a Vikavolt is known as a Grubbin. Grubbin rely on their already sturdy jaws as a means of both offense and defense, wielding them as weapons in battle as well as a tool for burrowing into the ground. They are attracted to electrical sources and as such have been found around power plants and substations since the industrial area, which likely makes them a bit of a pest to the local populace. They secrete a sticky thread from their mouth, which they use to wrap around tree branches to swing about; this has been compared to a movie actor swinging about on suspension wires. These creatures can be so common in their areas of preference that they are well known for their ability to swarm. Eventually the Grubbin has consumed enough sustenance to enter a pupal state. Charjabug thumb|left|250px The pupal stage of a Vikavolt is known as a Charjabug. Charjabugs are a mostly sessile stage of the Vikavolt's lifecycle, attempting to stay perfectly still while it rearranges its DNA to convert into its final, adult stage. Although the Grubbin will only have grown approximately 4 inches around prior to the transformation, their weight will have increased dramatically - from 9.7 lbs to a startling 23.1 lbs. Despite it possesses a sticky thread, this does not appear to be utilized during the change, and instead they simply choose to half-bury themselves in the dirt and entering a torpor, their bodies becoming squared and compressed. In this stage, the Charjabug will attempt to store as much electricity as possible, and is capable of storing enough to run a typical Human household for a whole day. Interestingly, this power can actually be transferred to other Pokémon, and as such is considered to be a viable, natural battery. This is considered their ability. In order to defend themselves against would-be predators, Charjabugs are known to utilize moves such as Spark. Vikavolt Finally, the Vikavolt will have stored enough energy and spent enough time rearranging its DNA to emerge as a full-grown adult. The Vikavolt is now almost four times the size it was as a larva, and over four times as heavy as its pupal stage. Vikavolts may be an apex predator in their home environments. Being built like a fortress, they are now adept at acrobatic flight maneuvers such as tailspins and sharp turns, comparable to miniature fighter jets. Also comparable to a jet, they fly at high speeds as they weave through the complicated tangles of forest branches. Instead of flapping their wings like most insects, their wings are stabilized, and instead they levitate through other means. These beetles attack foes with beams of electricity produced from their mouthparts and guided along the super elongated mandibles as a way to properly direct fire in an attack known as the Zap Cannon. Uniquely, adult Vikavolts will locate Charjabugs to carry with them with their legs as a means of extra energy in case a battle drags on, as otherwise they will eventually run out of juice. However, should they become engaged in fierce aerial combat, they will ditch their Charjabug companion in order to make themselves lighter and increase overall mobility. It is unknown if they will return to pick up this same Charjabug later on or find another. Category:Pokémon Universe Category:Creatures Category:Beetles Category:Non-sapient Beings Category:Unknown Diet Category:Domesticable Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Electric Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:LC Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Creatures Designed by Hitoshi Ariga